The present invention relates to an arc processing method and device with selective chemical etching and in particular relates to an arc processing method and device capable of processing non-conductive or poor-conductivity materials.
Conventional arc processing is achieved by using a control circuit for a discharge process in which a current source is connected across the electrode and the work piece for generating an arc discharge, said circuit producing pulses for the ignition and stabilization of the arc. Being limited to heating, melting or fusion, prior methods normally do not involve chemical etching. It normally involves slower processes, with such disadvantages that the processes usually leave behind a rough surface on the work piece. Moreover, the work piece has to be electrically conductive in order to be arc processed as described above. Consequently, such conventional arc processing as or carving processing cannot be extended to non-conductive or poor-conductive materials.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention is aimed to provide solutions to the aforementioned discrepancies so as to attain enhanced processing with extended applications.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for processing non-conductive materials. Bubbles are first created by electrolysis to form insulating bubble layers. By continuous application of high voltage across the electrodes to cause ionic breakdown in the bubble layers, the present invention is capable of generating arc discharge, thereby enabling fusion evaporation and chemical etching for processing non-conductive materials.
Another object of the present invention is to improve arc-processing efficiency. Simultaneous action of arc processing and chemical etching elevates processing rates while achieving surface smoothness on the work piece.
The third object of the present invention is to reduce the operation cost by applying low cost arc processing on high precision and non-conductive parts. The demand for low cost processing remains high and the present invention provides solutions in terms of method and device.
The following Description and Designation of Drawings are provided in order to help understand the features and content of the present invention.